


Betrayal at its best

by the_wild_derp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wild_derp/pseuds/the_wild_derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata has had enough of the hurt, pain and betrayal of his so called team mates, so he leaves. can karasuno get their decoy back of will some one else take him away</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. my saviour?

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction. sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. please enjoy. I am also taking one shot requests or if I really like it a multi chapter story

Hinata's POV  
As hinata lipmed outside towards his bike, he thought about what happend during practice and the past couple weeks. After the loss to oikawa and his team the crows personality did a 180, the became bitter and abusive toward their decoy. Kageyama had hurt him deeply by telling him it was his fault, that he was useless and that he should give up on playing volleyball. The worst part is that no one from the team stood up for him. Hinata would get physicaly and mentaly abused by kageyama and sometimes his other teamates. Everyday when hinata gets home he cries and he sometimes cuts. He only cuts when it was a really bad day and he loves the feeling of the cold metal biting at his skin. Hinata knows he is depressed, his mom is getting suspious of him and is taking him to the doctor soon. Hinata was absent mindedly walking along and bumped in to someone  
.   
" Sorry chibi-chan." hinata heard a very familliar voice spoke, but he was concentrating on the fresh cuts he has that were starting to bleed. " hey chibi-chan, are you okay?' Oikawa asked with slight concern that laced his voice.   
Oikawa's POV  
I was walking around in miyagi, untill i bumped into a familar red head who wasn't paying attention. Th forc of th bump snt hm stumbling to th ground and i said "Sorry chibi-chan". There was a smirk on my face because i knew he hated the knik name . But i got slightly concered whe he didn't answer me so i asked " Hey chibi-chan, are you okay?". he still didn't answer but his face was contorted in slight pain, so i looked over his body to see if there was anything wrong. At first i didn't notice anything untill i looked his wrists and saw that there was blood runnig down his hand coming from under his sleave. I started to internaly freaking out because he was becoming pale and his his were lidded. I quickly picked him up not carring the blood that was runnin down his arms would stain my shirt. I jogged to the nearest hospital, trying hard not to jostel him too much. As soon as i entered the hospital the nurses took one look ast my wide eyed and panic stricken figure,The nurses got to work.They took chibi-chan's small form from me and sent me towards the waiting room, as they hurried him to a bed. My head was running in circles, so I did the only thing i could, I called iwa-chan.  
Hinata's POV   
I was still on the ground and and my vison was getting blurry. " Shit this can't happen now i don't have any bandages." i thought. the darkness kept creepinp into my vision was getting harder to fight and i was feeling weak. The next thing that happened was i felt like i was lifted into the air. The last thing i saw before i lost my battle with conciousness was a handsome yet familiar person carringikawa fished with a me.  
Iwaizumi's POV   
I was just resting at home when my phone started ringing i checked the caller id and sighed. " What does that idiot want now?" i thought. i picked up and said " What do you want Oikawa?" . he repiled imediatly .  
" Iwaizumi! I need help!" oikawa shouted into the phone. Normally i would think nothing of it but he hadn't called me iwa-chan and sounded genuanly paniced.  
" Oikawa! calm down and tell me what's wrong." I had to shout into the phone because he was rambling on. oikawa calmed down and said   
" I was walking around town and i wasn't paying attention and bumped in to chibi chan and i asked if he was okay, he didn't answer and looked in pain. He was bleeding from his arms. Then i picked him up and ran to the hospital. About halfway there he passed out and now i am just waiting for the doctor to come out." oikawa finished with a breath.  
" Okay, i will meet you at the hospital." I told oikawa, I heard him gasp and mumble an okay. I hung up and made my way to the hospital to see oikawa and hinata.  
Hinata's POV   
When i woke up all i saw was a white ceiling, I looked around and saw that i was in a hospital, with an iv in the back of my hand. I can't remeber how i got her or why i'm here, i shifted in bed to get more comfortable. But i regreted that decion because my cuts stab at my nerves. Now i remeber how i got here, i was walking home and i bumped iinto someone and my fresh cuts opened. As i finished my thought a nurse can in to check on me, but when she saw i was awake she rushed out to get the doctor. " who brought me here and do i know them. also they were really handsom and stro." my thoughts were interupted when to doctor walks in and says " hello my nmae is DR.Kusama, but you can call me nowaki." i nod and say my name. " okay hinata-san are your wounds self inflicted?. I looked up my eyes filling up with tears, ashamed of my answer,  
" Yes. " in a quite voice. To my suprise, he looked at me with sympathy not pity.  
"Okay, what happend to your ankle?"he asked gently.  
" I rolled it in volleyball practice." I lied, i acttually fell because kageyama pushed me down a hill, but i wouldn't tell him that.  
" Ah I see, well it is quite a bad sprain, so you will need krutches for a couple of days and i am presrcibing you anti-depressant." nowaki said in a firm voice. " I will have the nurse call your family and send the 2 visitors you have in." He told me as he left.  
" 2 vistors? I wonder who they are?" and again my thoughts we interupted be a familiar voice that shocked me.  
" Hello chibi-chan.".


	2. the team find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the karasuno team finds out and shocking news is shared

I stared in shock at the Great king, Oikawa. was he the one who brought me here? Why is iwaizumi here too? A million questions are running through my head untill i finally speak, " What are you doing here?" i shouted still in shock.  
" How mean chibi-chan! Is that any way to treat your saviour?" Oikawa said with a smirk. the word saviour ran through my head a billion times before i repiled.  
" What do you mean 'saviour'?" I asked confused.  
" I mean that you bumped into me and your arms started to bleed a lot, i should add and you passed out, so i carried you here." he explained with his usual smirk as i gaped at him. " Oi, chibi-chan why were your arms bleeding? He asked voice laced with concern.  
" I.. Um.." I didn't know how to answer him, I didn't want him to think I was weak.  
" Hey, answer me!" He said with an ergency in his voice that scarred me.  
" I did it." I said so quiet he didn't hear it.  
" What did you say?" he asked  
" I DID IT!" I yelled, with shame in my voice. Now it was his turn to gape.  
" What! why!" He asked with concern that I haven't heard in weeks.  
" Well my team hates me and I hardly play anymore." I say quietly, Iwaizumi hasn't said anything, all he did was stare in shock  
" Oi, Oikawa we have to go. We can come back later." He spoke with athourity that Oikawa can't say no to. With that Oikawa was pulled out of his shock.  
" Bye chibi-chan! see you later." Oikawa said with his grin and happiness, mixed with anger and shock. After that I familiar crying and an orange blur latched on to him and was followed by a red eyed Mrs. Hinata.  
" Hi Natsu, hi mom." I said with a faltering smile. My mother smiled back and askeed me how I was doing, i replied. we talked until visiting hours were over. My mom took a sleeping Natsu in her arms and left saying   
" We will talk tomorrow." With a sturness in her voice that made me shiver, " Oh and I told your team." With that she left. As the door closed i burst into tears, because me team will probably hate me even more now. I cried myself to sleep, worring about tomorrow.  
Hinata's Mom's POV   
When i was finished talking with Dr. Kusama, I was silently crying holding a bawling natsu's hand. She was crying because he brother was in the hospital, while i was crying because my son was depressed and hurting himself. So I called Takeda-san and told him what happened, I also asked if he knew about anything that happed he said no, because he couldn't make it to practices now and he hardly saw hinata. She thanked him and asked him to tell the team. When that was over she went to see her son.  
Time Skip  
Hinata's POV  
When I woke up a nurse changed my iv, gave me my meal and gave me a check up. When she was done I watched tv, till my so called ' Team mates' walked in and saw my fragile state. The first thing that was said was from Kageyama and he was hurtful. " Oi, dumbass! why are you so stupid, You could've killed yourself and you should of." He said with malice and a hateful look. The rest of the team gasped quietly and were almost in tears. I glared at all of them and yelled,  
" Why are you crying? You guys did this to me and you let kageyama do this to me. Oh and kageyama I have thought about suicide but ukai stopped me. I told him not to tell anyone." silent tears streaming down my face.   
" Hey hinata we are sorry for..." suga was interupted by kageyama  
" What have i done?" he mumbled quietly. " Hinata I'm so sorry." kageyama sounded broken.  
" It's to late to apoligize okay. I am leaving karasuno." he spoken with hurt in his voice. Just as he said that Oikawa and iwaizmi entered with,  
" Hey chibi-chan! How are you today?" Oikawa said with glee and a smile, The smile fell when oikawa heard kagyama say,  
" What the hell are YOU doing here!" there was rage evident in his voice.  
" I am visiting shou-chan, because he is in here because of you traitors, and we are more than willing to let him in our school and our team." Oikawa said with happiness in his tone. I was shocked and considering go to their school.  
'' WHAT!!" My ex team mates shouted. Kageyame looked to me and seeing my face showing i was deep in thought, shouted " You aren't acttually thinking of going are you?". I didn't answer at first, but when i did things took a turn for the worst   
" I am considering the offer, Kageyama-san." i said with a calmness that was foreign to my ex team. That when kageyama shouted " YOU TRAITOR!" and he slaped me across the face. Thats when Heard someone clear their voice. I looked towards the door with tears in my eye, with a hint of hope.   
" What do you think you are doing to my son?" my mom said with such sweetness everyone shivered.  
" Mom..." i said my cracked and was full of hurt and pain.  
" Shou-chan, are they the reason you are hurting yourself?" she said gently, I gave a meek nod and her face contorted with rage, ignoring the gasps she walk up to my ex team mates and said " My son will no longer attend karasuno."everyone looked her in shock, while i just looked at her with happiness. " Now all karasuno volleyball club members leave." she said with a firmness that made me shiver. Thats when Dr. nowaki rushed in.


	3. The Fight for hinata

Nowaki's POV  
I was walkinig towards my favourite patient's room when i heard yelling and then a distinctive sound. Was someone slaped? After that i heard gasps, crying and more yelling, so i rushed to hinata's room cause thats where it is coming from. I barged in and saw hinata crying, with a red cheek. A volley ball team, his 2 visitors from yesterday and him mom with a demon aura around her. " Oh no! this is bad! His mom looks ready to kill!" I thought panicking, I have to break this up. " Pardon me, but if you don't leave, i will be forced to leave the hospital. Because you are harasssing and stressing out the paitent and his family out." I spoke sturnly, so they got my point. Then one kid with ash blonde hair came up and apoligized for the team. I sighed and talked to Mrs. Hinata about her son. " Mrs. Hinata, your son will be released in a few days but he will need anti-depressents untill he shows signs of improvment. He will also need bi-monthly check-ups." I spoke softly to not agitate the paitent or his mother. She agreed and as i was about to leave i said " Oh, shouyou needs to stay away from what is causing his depression, because that can make it worse." With that note i left.  
Hinata's POV  
My cheek still stings and I can hardly feel the tears runnig down my face. I wonder what school i should go to now? I can barely hear Dr. Nowaki talking to my mother. I look to my right and i see that oikawa and iwaizumi are still here but something is different about oikawa, he was shaking with rage. I wonder why?  
Oikawa's POV  
i can't believe tobio-chan would slap chibi-chan! i thought with intense rage. I look at chibi-chan and see he is looking at me. " Oi, chibi-chan I was serious about the offer." I said with my usall smirk. He looks at me with hope and concentraion.   
" I will think about it.' he spoke softly, but i still heard him.  
" Looking forward to a favourable reply, bye chibi-chan!"  
" Oi! i am not a chibi!" i heard him shout as iwaizumi and i left.  
Kageyama's POV  
I can't believe what i just did. Did i really just hit hinata and is he really leaving? Oh no this is all my fault. That dumbass is in the hospital because of me, I drove him away with my ego! It's elementary school all over again. I felt a tear fall down my face, I love him and now i lost my chance. I sat in my room silently crying.  
daichi's POV   
I can't believe i let this happen I am the captin, I saw what kageyama was doing and I didn't stop it. I am a bad captain, but i will try to get my underclassman backa and happy again. But how do I do that.  
Hinata's POV   
I wonder what school i shoud go to? Maybe oikawa's school or maybe nekoma? I don't know I still have to talk to mom about it. I should text kennma and see how he's doing. I haven't talked to him in awhile. So I got my phone and started typing.  
"Hey kenma, how's it going?"  
"Hey shouyou I'm good but why are you texting me out of the blue?"  
" I am bored of sitting in my hospital bed and want to talk to some one."  
" Wait why are you in the hospital?"  
" I am depressed and cutting, I bumped into someone adn the started to bleed, i passed out he brought me here and ya."  
" Why are you depressed?"  
" My team hates me and kageyama always puts me down."  
" Really well thats to bad, i will come to visit you."  
"Thanks kenma, Sorry G2G bye."  
" Bye shouyou'   
After i finished my conversation with kenma I was really tired so i feel asleep.


	4. released

Hinata's pov It's my last day in the hospital and i am so excited because i haven't been outside in about a week and i will be transfering schools soon. I am i doing the right thing, though. I mean they hurt me soo badly but i want to trust them again. But can I? My thoughts were inturrpted by 2 people walking through the door. is it oikawa and iwaizumi, they have been visiting me a lot. but i look up and see kuroo and kenma at the door. " hi kennma and kuroo-san how are you?' I asked. "shouldn't we be asking you that?" kuroo asked me. " well i am fine, but you still haven't answered me." i stated " I am good and kenma is as shy as ever." He said with that seemingly permenate smirk. " i heard that you are thinking of switching schools" he asked. " Yes, I am." I state with an air of confidence. " Well then you should consider joining nekoma." He told me. " I will think about it." I said. " sorry we have to go now cause we have to get back to tokyo." He told me. Kenma just nods and looks away shy. " Okay bye, guys!" i yelled as they left. I felt a little more like my old and happy self. I smile inwardly. I have a very big desicion to make and i hope i make the right choice. Oikawa's pov I hope chibi-chan will choose our school for his new school. i will make sure no one will hurt him there. Kuroo's pov I hope shou-chan will pick our school, he would be an valuable asset. Also i will make sure he will never feel this way ever agian. Kageyama's pov I wonder if hinata will come back and if he does will he be the same annd will he trust us agian. Well more will he trust me again. This was his first acctual team and we let him down. I hope he will pick us and not leave us, no not leave me. Hinata's pov My mom has just signed me out of the hospital and we are making our way to our hoase. when we got in the car my mom asked me " Shouyou, what do you want to do about your school?" " I don't know, i want to trust my team again, but i don't know if i can."i told her. " Well what would you think about going to tokyo?" She asked. "well i don't know but i will thik about it." i told her. " Okay tell me your answer when you can." she told me. When we pulled into the driveway i got out and went up the stairs to my bedroom and thought about what i was going to do. I wanted to defeat kageyama at first, but then i fell in love and he changed my world. But he also broke it when he treated me like shit. Why do i still love him so much, when he hurt till the point of breaking. I think that going to oikawa's school would help me a little and so would going to kenma's school. But my friends are all at karasuno. What should i do? Ukai's pov I can't believe that shouyou might be leaving our team and i am letting it happen. But what can i do when he has been through a lot of abuse and i did nothing. I should talk to takeda about him and i should also talk to Mrs. Hinata about her choice of switching schools for her son. Takeda's pov After i found out about what happend with hinata and that i didn't notice. hinata's mom doesn't blame me, but i feel guilty for not supporting him and not being there for him. I should talk with Mrs. Hinata about what schools they are considering for hinata and if he is think of coming back to our school, team and second family. Hinata's pov I am sitting in my room, deep in thought when my phone rings. " hello?" I asked " Hello hinata." The one persons voice i didn't want to hear. " what do you want kageyama?" I asked with hatered in my voice. " I want to say sorry.." he started but i cut him off, " Sorry my ass, kageyama. I loved you like really loved you and you treated me like shit, and mad me feel useless. So don't sorry me cause i won't believe it." i said before i hung up. After that call i started crying and with that i cried myself to sleep that night. Kageyama's pov I decided to try and apoligize to hinata, so i called him. " hello" i heard an innocent voice on the end. " Hello hinata" i greet him. " What do you want kageyama" He said with such hatered it made me shiver. " I want to say sorry.." I started but he cut me of. " Sorry my ass, kageyama. I loved you like really loved you and you treated me like shit, and mad me feel useless. So don't sorry me cause i won't believe it." He told me before i heard a dial tone. " He loves me? Why didn't i see before." i thought I love him too but how can i convince him of it. A stray tear falls down my face while i think about how i messed up with hinata. I silently cried myself that night, something i have never done before. Not even in middle school. Hinata's pov I woke up in the moring with slightly red eyes, i got dressed and made my way to school. " i hope i don't run into kageyama today." i thought with hope.


End file.
